Question: Emily has 20 coconuts for every 40 kiwis. Write the ratio of coconuts to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{40}=\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of coconuts to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.